nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happy65
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Happy65 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 18:44, May 30, 2012 Hi, welcome! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Home Hey if you're planning to get a home in Sylvania could I ask you not to get one in Noble City, it's over populated user wise. So if you do plan on taking up residence in Sylvania I recommend you check out Train Village and Charleston. They don't really have any users and could use someone who is willing to invest time into them, along with this I'll probably try and bring back Mayoral elections in some form so you could find your political career having a nice early boost. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Categories I don't know how familiar you are with wiki editing, but each page needs to be categorised for organisational purposes. :) The way you do this is by adding Category:Company to the end of a page if the page is about a company, Category:Church if the page is about a church, and so on. It would be great if you could try and do this on the pages you're making. :) --Semyon 16:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Citizenship Yes, of course you can have it! :) There are three pieces of information that officially need to be given: *Your full name. *Your sex (i.e. male/female). *Your place of residence. --Semyon 07:09, October 17, 2012 (UTC) No, you could change it later if you wished. Also, once you are a citizen you can own an additional two houses (three in total). --Semyon 08:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can start a party if you wish, though I would certainly advise you to at least consider the options available first. :) Also, could you reply on this page? I'll see it just as quickly, and if another user wants to read the convo it's a lot easier for them if it's all on one page. --Semyon 15:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) None of the parties are right for me. I want to do what the residents want. A democratic party that's not called the democratic party. I'm not sure yet. Can I just put Dave Delete IDP Would you mind if I delete the IDP page? It doesn't relate to material on any other page, doesn't have a lot of information, and obviously isn't used anymore. This is just for housekeeping you understand. :) --Semyon 17:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) CNP Policy 2013 Take a look at the page. I've added in the intro and the foreword, soon I'll be adding in policies and with you being a member and a delegate at that, it'd be good to know that you were on side with most of the policies. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:24, October 25, 2012 (UTC) LIHA You said The franchise name you are playing under must be owned by you, you must also own the sports club. Is it obligatory for my character, George Underhill, to play in that team??--George the Greek (talk) 21:37, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Could you please merge the LIHA into one league, please? We're too small for two and I also think that it'd be better for all teams to play all teams instead of putting them into two categories. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:10, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I will merge the league into one, yes. Happy65 Talk CNP ' 15:12, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Here's a tip: If you want to put a smiley at the start of a line, wrap it in nowiki tags, like this: :P, because otherwise wikia interprets the colon as an instruction to indent. Alternatively, you could just move the smiley to the end, or use , which gives . That'd be simpler, anyhow. :P --Semyon 16:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I sometimes do that but sometimes make it bold and that works ':P Happy65 Talk CNP ' 07:31, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Nimmanswolk thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with him. With a friendly eye of Nimmanswolk: --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) Thanks, I decided to call it Peter ' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Btw, he is now also in the pets section of the Dave Leskromento page. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 10:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Great! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:15, November 11, 2012 (UTC)